


车

by Wine_dirty



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wine_dirty/pseuds/Wine_dirty
Summary: 车震预警5k字胡话预警
Relationships: 源声
Kudos: 21





	车

空无一人的地下停车场，放眼望去，除了成片的车顶，其他什么都看不到。

偶尔有几个路人经过，他们也仅仅是来躲避倾盆大雨的。

抛开这些，地下停车场内没有任何动静。

但这仅仅是车外的世界，被防窥视膜阻隔的世界。

车内，音响里传出平和柔缓的轻音乐，车座被放平，靠垫被随意地放至一旁。

一切都看上去像是现在正在进行着什么。

但事实也正如此。

乐点达到起伏高潮时，崔始源将手缓缓伸进金钟云那半敞的衬衫中去。

他们仍然在接吻，金钟云轻轻咬住崔始源的下唇，嘴角绽放出一抹坏笑，好似带着什么目的一般。

这一点点的痛感对崔始源来说并算不得什么，比起和金钟云计较这些，他现在更想看到他脑海中金钟云该有的模样。

就比如说——

崔始源捏着金钟云胸前红点的手指微微一用力，他便立刻听到身下人轻轻的一声抽气。

他满意且带着些得意地笑了出来。

金钟云的手顺势攀上了崔始源的后背，眼睛半睁着，视线透过他点点发丝，落在车顶那星空般的装饰上。

星空配上轻音乐，怎么看都是一个浪漫的场景。

但是他和崔始源现在正在这个浪漫场景下，进行着人类最为本质的行为。

“在开什么小差？”崔始源发现了身下人思维的跳跃，便加重了手指间的力气。接吻被中断，他凑至金钟云耳旁，像是挑逗一般地舔了舔他的耳垂。

“嘶——”胸前的痛觉让金钟云不禁发出一声低吟，回过神后，他微微撇过头，想要躲开崔始源暧昧的逗弄。“始源啊，一会他们就该来了……”

他话没来得及说完，双唇就再一次被崔始源暴力地堵上。

啃咬着金钟云那好看的薄唇，崔始源伸手，捏住他的下颚，强行让他张开嘴，好与自己唇舌相缠。

金钟云先前还有些想要反抗抵触的意思，但在崔始源强势的亲吻以及愈加暧昧的氛围下，他放弃了。

这该死的欲望！

明知不久之后就有一个比较重要的会议，自己现在居然被引燃了情欲！

身下某一处是满满的绷紧感，那里正警告着金钟云。

你休想就这么走出去！

“哥，”很显然崔始源也听到了那里的呐喊声，放过金钟云胸前已经红肿的两点，他的手一路向下，一边挑开衬衫的扣子，一边顺着隐约的腹肌下滑，最后覆盖在已经凸起且紧绷着的部位。“你很想要。”

金钟云双臂仍缠着崔始源的脖子，他没有再说任何拒绝推脱的话，轻咬着下唇，微微扭了扭腰。

这是行动语言，告诉崔始源。

别磨磨唧唧。

他的裤子被半褪，松松垮垮地搭在腰间，腿根处。少去一层束缚的欲望得到释放，它抬着头，却没有得到任何回应。

金钟云自然不会好受到哪里去，他有些奇怪于那里未能得到崔始源的触碰。

下一秒，那只大手落在他腰上，金钟云不知道崔始源究竟在想些什么东西，只感觉手掌摩挲着他身后的皮肤，指尖最后停留在了他尾椎骨处。

这个行为，好像带了些欲擒故纵的意思在其中。

自己那可怜的欲望仍旧昂着头，却得不到任何抚慰。

金钟云伸手，刚要碰上那里，却被崔始源一把抓住。

“哥一会还要做会议报告，这些事情就由我来吧。”他说着话，面上露出一丝坏笑。

“始源……呃——”金钟云正欲开口说些什么，下一秒自己的双手就被崔始源略微带着些暴力地束缚在身后。

一样软却强硬的东西缠绕上了金钟云的手腕。

是那根牛皮腰带。

“始源你要做什么？”身前人的这个行为让金钟云不禁感到有些害怕，此刻他身子微微侧躺在汽车后座上，双脚向前屈伸，似乎抵在了方向盘上。

崔始源撑在自己正上方，他埋头，轻轻将吻印在金钟云的锁骨处。

即便如此，他依旧没有帮助金钟云去抚慰欲望。

“我……始源啊……帮帮我啊……”下身的空虚感，肩窝处的敏感轻吻，以及身后尾椎骨上那好似欲望之引般的微触，金钟云难受得几乎想要落泪。

崔始源抬头，鼻尖擦过他的下巴。

“哥不说我也会做的。”

他动手，将金钟云的双腿折起，裤子被随意褪下，扔到前座上去，然后分开他的双腿，架在自己的手腕处。

下半身感到阵阵凉意，金钟云用手肘撑着后座，扭了扭腰肢。

“冷么哥？”崔始源有些贴心地问道。

金钟云视线向上，昏暗光线下，他只看到崔始源微敞的领口，好看的脖颈线以及上下滚动一番的喉结。

似乎因为自己这淫荡羞耻的模样，崔始源还咽了口口水呢。

但金钟云还是点了点头，因为下身一丝不挂导致寒意入侵。

崔始源手臂向后一伸，按开了空调按钮。

谁知那暖风直直朝着金钟云吹来，不偏不倚正好打在了他大开的两腿间。

原本就燥热不已的欲望之火，现在就好像得到了助燃剂一般，直冲冲地朝着更高点燃起。

终于，崔始源似乎终于看到了自己难受兴奋却得不到舒缓的模样，他一手握上金钟云的火热之处，拇指擦过顶端逐渐湿润的小孔，带着些力气地蹭了蹭。

刚这么做，崔始源就感觉到金钟云等不及地在他手掌间蹭动着。

车内开了暖风，温度直直上升，才过了这么一会，崔始源便感到后背滋出的汗水正顺着身体线条下滑。

用最快的速度除去上衣，他拉下裤子拉链，将自己的庞然物体释放出。

金钟云瞥见了那玩意的尺寸，即便早已熟知，他仍然演了眼唾沫，掺杂着畏惧与即将被填充的期待。

有限的空间导致他们的行动变得十分艰难，崔始源将二人的欲望并在一起，一道撸动抚慰。

与自己全然不同，金钟云的欲望顶端已经开始吐着透明粘稠的液体，他的衬衫早就因为这一系列动作凌乱不堪，随意地敞开着。崔始源伸手，将它用力一扯。

“你——”金钟云下意识以为崔始源想要暴力撕扯，那可是他为会议准备的衣服，而且还没带替换衣物。

但崔始源仅仅是将它扯到他的手肘处。

现在的金钟云，用香肩半露来描述形容也丝毫不为过。

“哥放心，我有分寸。”崔始源笑着对他说道，一只手仍旧同时抚慰着两人的火热欲望，而另一只手，顺着金钟云的肩膀向上，侵入了他的口腔。

夹着他的舌头，崔始源的手指在金钟云口中暴力地搅动着，金钟云因为这入侵而无法闭上嘴，强迫张开的下颚骨上泛出微酸。

终于，崔始源放过了他上面这张嘴，手指抽离是还带出一条银丝。

然后，带着润滑黏液的手指，探向金钟云身后的另一张嘴。

看来崔始源也意识到时间有限，还在步步紧逼，他干脆直接侵入了两根手指。

昨晚的激情导致他的括约肌不像先前那样抵触外力，后穴也并没有想象中那么干涩。崔始源稍稍用了些力气，两根手指便轻松滑入。

金钟云叉着双腿，双手被束缚在身后，脊背弯曲着，后穴容纳着崔始源手指的扩张。

角度问题，以及微微有些奇怪的姿势，让金钟云挺直的欲望轻贴着他的小腹。

他头歪在一旁，眼睛轻闭着，微张的小嘴里止不住地蹦出呻吟。

这是最好的催情剂，对崔始源来说。

他猛地将含在金钟云身体中的三根手指抽出，这引起了金钟云小声的一下惊呼，然后他将他的双腿折起，几乎就要贴到后座上。

金钟云感觉得到那根火热的东西已经抵在自己穴口处，暖风使得他的头脑更加不清醒，仿佛这辆车便是欲望的牢笼，他自己已经沉浸在了其中。

崔始源的进入不快不慢，他总是将金钟云接受的尺度速度把握得很好。入口逐渐被撑大，上方囊袋也因为熟悉的动作熟悉的物体而泛着潮红。

终于，整根没入后，崔始源略微有些艰难地调整了下自己的姿势。金钟云的腰悬空着，他双手微微用力，托着身下人向上挪了挪。

金钟云现在根本管不上这些，张开腿，任凭崔始源将他移动着。后穴在无意识地收缩，紧夹着的那根欲望一动不动，却刚刚好顶在自己的敏感点上。

光是这样，就能让金钟云脚尖无限发着麻。

他感觉就这么插着，一会自己都能刺激到射出来。

但如果真那样，崔始源一定不会放过自己。

含着火热，金钟云的大腿根蹭了蹭崔始源的腰间。

“始源啊……你……额……动一动……”带着些欲求不满，金钟云撅着嘴说道。

崔始源刚伸手，关掉了暖风，就听到他的这句话。

转过头，对着金钟云露出一丝坏笑，崔始源凑到他耳旁，然后腰间一用力，重重地顶在他体内那个点上。

“啊——”金钟云控制不住地叫喊出声，好在这辆价值不菲的豪车隔音效果绝对过关。

伴随着他的叫声，崔始源在金钟云耳旁低语着。

“我动了哦哥。”

他前后挺着腰，一下又一下地撞击着金钟云瘦削的身子。

皮带本就不是用来束缚双手的物品，在一下又一下顶撞下，它松开了。

金钟云得到解放的双手先是向后一撑，为后背分担些承重，然后他自觉且听话地穿过自己腿下——为的是让崔始源更好更方便地进入自己。

崔始源突然停下了动作，金钟云在意乱情迷中抬头，却听到了来自车外的微微响声。

有人来到了车外，并且，就在他们交欢的这辆外。

金钟云突然紧张了起来，尽管这辆车，不仅隔音又有防窥视膜。

但是如果趴在车窗上朝里看，仍然会看到些模糊的身形。

他一紧张，后穴就开始有节奏地收缩。

崔始源被夹得有些生疼，他转头看了眼车外的几个人，好像突然想到了什么一般，回头，看着紧盯着窗外的金钟云。

“哥，一会的会议报告，你很紧张吧？”

金钟云感觉崔始源微微退出了自己的身体，有些不解，刚想开口问道，便感觉他将自己整个人都抱了起来。

“始源——”因为车外人的影响，加上原本就没有放下的紧张，金钟云一下紧抠住了崔始源的手臂。

狭窄空间内上下换体位的确是个有挑战性的事情，但是崔始源还是做到了。

现在，他躺在汽车后座上，双腿搁放平架在前座椅上。而金钟云，则背对着他，双手撑在后座，一条腿架在座椅上，另一条腿无处可放，只能踩在档位旁。

金钟云浑身都使不上劲，但他的害怕与紧张却丝毫不减。

因为此时，他正双腿大张地对着车窗。

如果趴在车窗上看，他的这个距离，是能够被看清的。

“哥，时间不多了，要抓紧啊。”

他身后的崔始源倒是自然舒服得很，双手扶着金钟云的腰，带着他慢慢将自己的欲望再一次整根吞入。

换了位置以后，两人的贴合程度更加紧密。

金钟云只靠着四个支点，以及自己的纤细腰部发力，一上一下，软且慢地吞吐着崔始源的欲望。

他注意到了，导致这一切的源头，都是车外那几个无关紧要的人。崔始源从车内自带的储物盒内取出眼罩来——那其中还有别的道具，为了应对现在这种情况，但是崔始源认为，时间可能不够，只好下次再用了。

将眼罩蒙上了金钟云的眼，他坐起身，从后揽着金钟云的腰，脸贴着他的后背。

“这下哥就什么都看不到了，放心地去做吧。”

失去了视觉，其他感官就被瞬间放大。金钟云感觉得到车内丝毫没有减弱的温度，崔始源禁锢着自己的双手，还有车旁仍旧没有离开的几个人。

天知道他现在究竟有多紧张！

“哥，”身后的崔始源还在不停地干扰着自己，他甚至一下一下配合着自己运动的幅度。“再卖力些。”

金钟云只感觉自己的前端已经开始凝聚起爆发前的种子，但是身后的力道还不足以造成爆发。他借助着身后的崔始源坐稳了身子，腰部发力，抬起放下。

汗水是情爱的助燃剂也是产物，两人身上黏腻到不行，金钟云昂着头（和他下身一模一样），嘴巴里喘着粗气，不断地发出无意识地呻吟。

或许是崔始源看他这样实在是有些可怜，加上剩下的时间的确不够了。

他再一次调整了两人的位置，金钟云的脚却因此不小心打开了右转向灯的按钮。

好在只是转向灯，而且车旁的人因为太过专注于谈话以至于忽略了这点小事情。

崔始源加快了顶撞金钟云的速度，金钟云跪趴在柔软舒适的汽车座椅上，一下又一下承受着身后的撞击。

终于，在无数催化剂的作用下，他得到了欲望的释放。

被崔始源猛地一抓，金钟云抬头后仰，那一道浊白的液体被他朝前喷射而出，落在了方向盘上。

释放过后的快感导致金钟云不断收缩着身后的穴口，在压迫与摩擦下，崔始源也将自己的灼热液体一滴不落地喷洒在金钟云的身体里。

两人一道喘着粗气，崔始源看着金钟云股间不断流淌出的白浊，笑了笑，从一旁抽出几张纸，临时做了一下清理。

“忍着点，回家给你里外洗干净。”擦完，将纸团随手一扔，崔始源拍了拍金钟云仍旧泛红的屁股，打趣地说道。

金钟云整个人瘫软在他怀中，无力地瞥了一眼，休息片刻后，他开始整理衣物。

那个会议报告十分重要，他准备了很久。

两人打理好一切开门下车时，将那几个造成紧张恐慌的罪魁祸首吓得不轻。他们谁会想到站在聊了这么久的天，车里突然跑出来两个人？

会议室里，崔始源撑着下巴，坐在最中间的位置上，看着正站在大屏幕旁，努力描述自己的方案的金钟云。

他表现得那么完美自然，完全不像刚刚经历过被操干到射的样子。

但是崔始源知道，此时此刻金钟云一定紧夹双腿，来阻止那些不断从后穴里流淌出来的液体。

金钟云按下了翻页键，微笑地看着会议室内认真听着的所有人，视线与崔始源相交，看到了对方面上的坏笑。

他一定猜到我现在有多难受。

金钟云在内心里说道。

还好自己穿的是黑色西装，才不会透露出大腿根部的那一块洇湿来。


End file.
